Frostfoot's Mistake
Frostfoot's Mistake This is the first book to the Shattered Peace series. ALLEGIANCES ICECLAN Leader Crowstar- black tom with green eyes and a white belly Deputy Boulderfur- light gray tom with blue eyes Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits) Cloudfur- snow white tom with icy blue eyes Sunfur- ginger she-cat with beautiful green eyes Flamefur- Ashpelt- Fernclaw- Leafur- ginger and brown she-cat with chocolate brown eyes Barkleaf- brown tom with bright green eyes Bramblefur- brown tom with sparkling green eyes Apprentices (cats in training to become warriors) Alderpaw- brown she-cat with blue eyes Acornpaw- brown and light brown spotted she-cat with dull green eyes Queens Fawnstripe- brown and white striped she-cat with a white belly and emerald green eyes Shadeheart- white and brown spotted she-cat with icy blue eyes Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired) Dapplefur- a frail, brown she-cat with grayish eyes Beechfur- ginger tom with dull green eyes Chapter 1: Love and Siblings (Frostkit's PoV) The bright sun glared on the rocks. Damp grass dried in the bright sunlight. Leaves rustled on the ground as the morning breeze blew them around gently. My siblings and my mother were still asleep. Their gentle snores made me feel very relaxed. Nowadays, the nursery is always full and there's never anywhere to properly stretch. I tip-toed outside of the nursery, careful not to step on anybody. When I got outside, I scanned the camp for any signs of movement. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the glistening river with sparkling fish scales swimming gracefully in the water. Yesterday, my mother told me that my oldest siblings, Acornpaw and Alderpaw were going to have their assessment today. My two other siblings, Dewkit and Finchkit are going to be apprentices in about 2 moons, along with myself of course. I looked around the camp. I could hear cats rustling in their dens. Today, I'm going to try to impress my clanmates. I started to groom my white fur, lapping it gently. Then, our leader, Crowstar got out of his den. He glanced at me for a moment, but then, he turned his attention back to grooming his own ''fur. Next, the deputy, Boulderfur came out of his den. He looked very tired. I could see dark circles under his eyes and his muzzle beginning to gray. Recently, our youngest warrior, Cloudfur had been slain in battle and the clan was grieving heavily on his death. As a matter of fact, he was Boulderfur's only son, so Boulderfur took his death most heavily of all. I was starting to get hungry. I glanced at the fresh-kill pile. It was dangerously low. I sighed. Prey had been scarce. About 2 moons ago, one of our elders, Dapplefur had died from starvation. Dewkit and Finchkit scrambled out of the nursery, blinking their dreamy eyes. I could tell they were surprised when they saw me grooming my fur. "Stop being a show off, Frostkit." Dewkit hissed at me softly so that the others couldn't hear. I flinched back. "W-what do you mean?" I asked, my voice trembling. A growl began to form in Finchkit's throat. Dewkit unsheathed her tiny claws, flexing them. I was glad to see when my mother, Fawnstripe padded out of the nursery. "Fawnstripe!" Dewkit and Finchkit squealed together. Fawnstripe purred as she began to softly lap at their fur. Dewkit and Finchkit both stuck their rosy pink tongues out at me. I watched my mother cuddle with them, guiding them back into the nursery. "Go play with Petalkit and Leopardkit." she mewed to them softly. "I'm going to go on patrol today, so behave." my mother told them. They blinked their long eyelashes. "Of course, mother." Dewkit said sweetly, glaring at me. My mother didn't seem to notice. I shuffled my paws in excitement when I saw my mother pad away from Dewkit and Finchkit and come towards me. She's going to greet me too! But when she came over, she just passed me! I was heartbroken. Dewkit and Finchkit were grinning from a distance. I felt hot tears to begin to form at the back of my eyes. Why doesn't my mother love me? Chapter 2: Mates and Training (Fawnstripe's PoV) "Pay attention Fawnstripe." a voice growled. It snapped by attention back to the patrol. I blinked my eyes. In front of me, I saw Flamefur giving me a glare. I found myself a whisker-length in front of the LakeClan border. I stepped back. I couldn't help but remembering that hopeless look that Frostkit gave me when I passed her. I felt my heart be torn into two as I remembered that one fateful day that it all started. ''"Check the dens! Make sure every cats out!" a voice yowled over the shrieking. The flood water was going higher and higher, almost reaching the leader's chin. Before long, he would have to start swimming. "Where's Fawnstripe?" a panicked tom asked. He was searching all the nursery. Then, he spotted a brown and white striped she-cat in the corner of the den, holding her kits tightly to her with her tail. The tom glanced at the flood water. By now, cats were starting to swim. '' ''"Go with Crowstar, take Dewkit and Finchkit, I'll grab Frostkit!" he shrieked to her. Then, his face went under water. "Ashpelt!" Fawnstripe screeched. Then, the tom floated up to the surface. "Go!" he spluttered as he began to fight the current to go and get the slim, white kit in the corner of the den. '' ''Fawnstripe dragged herself across the water as she fought the current and carried two, drenched kits out of the den that was soon to collapse. Ashpelt grabbed Frostkit in the jaw. Then, the roof above them began to crumble. Ashpelt glanced around, unsure of what to do. Then, he looked outside. The water was shallower there. Without thinking, he threw Frostkit out of the collapsing den. Then, the den crumbled to pieces. I shook my head. No, I'll never forgive her. If she wasn't alive, then Ashpelt wouldn't have died! "Fawnstripe, it's time to go back to camp." a voice whispered as I felt somebody nudge me towards the way to camp. I turned around and saw that it was my sister, Sunfur. I sighed. I was glad that she didn't have to suffer the pain that I did when I saw Ashpelt die before my eyes. Her 3 kits, Fernclaw, Barkleaf, and Leafur were still alive and healthy, as well as her mate, Bramblefur. When we got back to camp, I saw Dewkit and Finchkit playing together with Leopardkit and Petalkit. They were gathering up bunches of leaves and throwing them at each other. I craned my head around and saw Frostkit watching from a distance, quietly eating her fresh-kill alone. I sighed. Frostkit must be so lonely. She couldn't have helped Ashpelt escape that den, could she? I shook my head. No, Frostkit can cope, she survived a flood, why couldn't she survive being alone? I curled my lip into a snarl. Then, my gaze softened as I looked up at the clear, blue sky. I'm coming Ashpelt. Wait for me. Chapter 3: Dares and Battle (Dewkit's PoV) More coming soon... By Blueleaf245... Chapter 4: (Finchkit's PoV) Chapter 5: (Frostpaw's PoV) Category:Blueleaf245's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Shattered Peace